One Night
by rosenotrosie
Summary: “One night led to all of this. One night out of the norm and you sent my life on an entirely different track.” George bent down to give his husband a kiss, “and I couldn’t be any happier.” ... Fluffy little account of George and Draco's relationship.


AN: This is obviously M/M, don't like don't read. It's rated T to be safe (there's an uber ambiguous sex scene) and is dedicated to Jen M. Snyder, read, enjoy, and review.

**

* * *

**

One Night

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kind of hard to talk right now.  
Honey why're you crying, is everything ok?  
Gotta whisper because I can't be too loud.

_(Lips of An Angel - Hinder; primarily about a guy thinking about his ex)_

Draco decided against dealing with that song right now so he casually waved his hand at the controlling radio in the bar and it changed to something much more fitting to his mood under the pretence of ordering another drink.

_Every time we lie awake  
__after every hit we take  
__every feeling that I get  
__but I haven't missed you yet..._

_(I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace; see title)_

Ah, so much better. The muggle behind the bar looked confused, but just shrugged and continued with his job. The only reason Draco was even in the muggle establishment (if you could call it that) was because he knew there was absolutely no chance of a wizard who wanted to talk to him entering, or at least that was what he told himself. It wasn't at all because he discovered that his current boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, had cheated on his with his ex-girlfriend. Besides, it wasn't like Draco really loved Blaise, it was just that he had thought that the loyalty thing would stop him from running back to Pansy before breaking it off with Draco. Draco had been many things in his life, a traitor, a rebound guy, a prick, a murderer, a trophy boyfriend, a student, and a teacher just to name a few, but never once had be been a cheater. He respected human emotion enough to know that behavior was not something he could bring himself to do. He had gladly betrayed his parents and requested sanctuary with Dumbledore once he was informed that he was to become the Dark Lord's concubine, but that was a very different situation and one that he had never disclosed to anyone.

_It's really good to hear your voice  
__saying my name  
__it sounds so sweet  
__coming from the lips of an angel  
__hearing those words  
__it makes me weak  
__Lay her down  
__never want to say goodbye  
__but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__with the lips of an angel_

What the fucking hell!? Why the hell was it back on this fucking song!? Draco downed the last of his new glass with full intent to use the need for a new one as an excuse to change the song again, but as he raised his arm a hand stopped it. "Doing magic around muggles, come now, you can't have sunk that low, Malfoy." Draco turned to glare at the face that had just whispered that particular statement into his ear.

The alcohol did not aid the impact and it certainly didn't help the statement that went with it, "Weasley, my business is not yours. Get the fuck off me." Never let it be said that Malfoys were geniuses under the influence of alcohol; under threat of death, hell yes, inebriated and intoxicated, not so much.

The Weasley, Draco could not for the life of him remember which of the brood it was, simply smiled and said, "My you're sloshed! Care to spill why?"

Draco was incredulous. Did the Weasley, he now had it narrowed down to one of the twins, really expect Draco to spill his guts to him? First, Draco assumed he was an idiot, then he realized that the news would probably be in the papers the next day, the _Prophet _still loved to satisfy itself with the blood of the young and famous, plus it involved a love triangle of sorts and the revealing of Draco's sexual preference.

Ah, what the hell, "My boyfriend cheated on me with his ex and they will probably be announcing their engagement tomorrow. I can't stay in the apartment we were renting together and I really don't wish to return to my father's manor. Notably, this is the same father that tried to sell my body to the Dark Lord to gain favor. Life is grand though because the mother I killed left a decent sized fund for me as some sort of maternal duty and I properly invested it. Let's forget that I could stay in whatever hotel I want for the rest of my life and not make a dent in my supplies just this once to allow me to admit that I wanted to get myself so drunk that I could do something lewd and spend a night in prison, though I can't remember the reason why now. Prison doesn't sound like fun, but I suppose I should try theirs once and compare the two experiences. That would be a pleasant little story. Let me tell you, Azkaban is not fun, though the experience will probably compare to how I'll feel in the morning, so, what the hell, BARKEEP!" He appeared and Draco smiled a smile he would later cringe upon remembering and said, "One more of whatever the hell this is!" The bartender flashed him a dubious look, but poured the drink and returned to his other customers.

The Weasley, Draco just accepted that the name was not in his memories and surrendered, took another swig of his own drink (a delicious looking fruity thing that, Draco assumed, had gotten a strange look from the barkeep upon ordering) and replied, "Fred just kicked me out for a few hours while he tried to talk his latest bint out of hating me for being a shirt lifter; Fred himself swings both ways so I don't think that conversation is going to go too well. Cheers to awkward circumstances?"

Draco did something he never expected of himself, he clanked his glass with a Weasley's voluntarily without any reluctance and slurred out, "Here, fucking, here."

Unfortunately the movement caused Draco to almost fall off of his stool and thus the Weasley realized just how drunk his bitching buddy truly was. He finished his own drink and said, "C'mon you. It's my civic duty to impede your lawless, though probably hilarious, act by offering you a place to stay tonight." Of course, following that statement he stood and gestured for Draco to follow. For the third or fourth time that night, Draco figured, what the hell, and immediately followed it with, _you don't regret things you don't remember_. The sad thing is that that logic made complete sense to Draco's inebriated brain.

Draco finished his own drink and slammed it down on the counter along with some indeterminate amount of muggle money that was probably much more than his tab and then some before stumbling off of his stool and, both luckily and unluckily, into the Weasley's arms. Draco, standing at six feet (about six or seven centimeters short of two meters), considered himself to be a pretty tall chap, however the Weasley still towered over him at least six and half feet (a little over two meters) making Draco feel like a total bird as the Weasley placed his arm around Draco's waist in order to help him out.

The rest of the night was a series of blurs to Draco; a flash of a taxi, waking up and looking out the window in the taxi, stumbling up stairs, flashes of soft, yielding lips under his own, a slamming door, flashes of alabaster skin, a shirt flying across the room, slamming into a hallway wall, struggling with a belt, the first finger entering him, that precious little nub, the waves of pleasure, that final white hot flash of pleasure, the feeling of contentment... and then nothing.

Draco woke up to what he assumed was the blasted sun in his eyes, so he tried to turn and block it, but found his path impeded by something warm and soft. Draco instinctively tried to snuggle into this warm thing and get comfortable again, but again found his goal obstructed by a distraction, this time it was something tickling his nose. Draco tried to just blow it away because actual movement would force him into the realm of the living and he knew that was somewhere he didn't want to be, he didn't understand why yet, but he knew it would become abundantly clear upon fully waking. Unfortunately, blowing didn't work for the purpose he intended, however, it did cause the warm and soft object under him to moan quite loudly; it was this unexpected event that finally drew Draco into the world of the living. Draco opened his eyes to see red hair in one eye and a neck in his other. Draco silently sat up and was forced to go right back down as the headache and nausea overtook him, stopping all intelligible thought. He assumed the body had woken up at some point as he felt it leave the bed. A few seconds later a rough voice said, "Drink this." and nothing else. Draco opened his eyes wide enough to see a pale hand holding a vial of something and Draco unthinkingly snatched and drank the contents, immediately feeling relief.

Draco gave a sigh of relief and finally opened his eyes all the way to see an unclothed Weasley, now he knew him to be George, how he knew was unimportant, waiting patiently for the potion to take effect. Draco, now back to his normal mental state, "Lacking in modesty this morning, Weasley?"

George raised an eyebrow and replied, "No more than you Draco. Care to hand the vial back?" Draco blushed lightly and handed back the vial with one hand as he attempted to make himself decent with the other. George seemed to take pity on Draco and he went to the wardrobe in the room and tossed a robe at Draco, while putting one on himself. "Happy now, Draco?" Draco leveled a glare at George, to which he responded, "You were so much more... _appeasable_ drunk... pity the sober you is such a pillock. Either way, I'm going to make breakfast, the shower's through there, take what you need." George appeared briefly indecisive before he seemed to kill all his doubts and walk confidently over to Draco's bedside. Once there he trapped Draco's head in his hands and bent down to give him the most searing Draco had experienced in his relatively short life.

Draco heard muggle music through the thin walls of the flat as he took a brief shower and surprisingly found himself enjoying the random Beatles songs that George seemed to favor as he went over what happened last night. He pieced together a version of what had happened the last night and, surprisingly enough, honestly didn't mind. He knew that he had had fun and that George certainly would be open to a repeat performance. Draco didn't hold his father's prejudices (the world's full of bastards, blood status didn't determine the level of bastardosity, so Draco didn't care about it).

Draco borrowed a simple outfit from George's wardrobe, forgoing underwear because it still felt too personal (though the twinge in Draco's bottom indicated that their personal parts were already well associate with each other) and wandered towards the smell of toast and eggs from down the small hall. On the way he saw the minor path of destruction that led to what was probably George's bedroom that was occasionally littered with an article of clothing Draco recognized from the previous night. Draco entered the small kitchen just as George was finishing the small breakfast he was making for the two of them and he sat where George gestured before being served. The breakfast was oddly comfortable for being so quiet; it was if they both realized the need for some talking, but had come to a decision to wait until they were both finished.

Draco broke the silence first, "About last night... I had fun, I think, and I wouldn't opposed to doing that again."

George looked down at his plate and replied, "Last night was an error in judgment," he paused to look at Draco's face just in time to catch the flash of disappointment and quickly amended, "I mean, uh, I don't normally have sex for no reason. What I'm really saying is that I would prefer to wait on having sex again and date for a bit like normal people before we move back to that stage."

Draco thought about it and realized that he was probably a bit more open last night due to the issues with Blaise, but he realized that a relationship with the oddly agreeable Weasley wouldn't be terrible. "Would you like to go to dinner at Doña Maria's next tomorrow at seven?"

George smiled, obviously pleased to be dating the blond, and asked, "That's a restaurant in muggle London, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could meet in the Leaky Cauldron at about ten 'til?"

George seemed to have to think for a minute before stating, "That works with my schedule; see you then."

-

Draco would not lie in his own thoughts, he was nervous. He had been dating George for just a month and had managed to keep his lips (and Fred's) sealed about who he was dating. But then the Savior of the all thing Good and Fluffy just had to be having a freaking birthday and the entire Weasley family had decided that they needed to have some kind of a reunion at the shit heap they fondly referred to as the Burrow. According to George, who's lying skills rivaled those of Draco, Mrs. Weasley absolutely insisted on meeting George's beau and the rest of the Weasleys (and Potter) were all in agreement. So now Draco had been roped into going to a family reunion where he was predicting at least three fights (providing he didn't just leave after the first) over him. Well, they did always say that Draco liked to be the center of attention...

"Draco, can you hurry up! I really need to use it!" Draco had spent the night over at George's and was currently using his bathroom to contemplate the universe. This was not his best idea (using the only bathroom as his thinking spot, not staying, staying was a _very_ good idea). Draco languidly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed before opening the door and stepping around his boyfriend who was already opening his fly with mutterings of, "Stupid boyfriend always in the stupid bathroom checking his stupid hair." Draco had been going to the bathroom a lot lately but he actually had to use it, besides, it never hurt to check one's hair.

That said, he then went into the kitchen after assuring himself, with the use of a hallway mirror, that he was up to his usual standards of perfection. As he sat at the bar in their (Fred and George's) kitchen the other twin asked him in his oddly cheery morning voice, "Hey Dray-Dray," that was the cost of Fred's silence, he was allowed to refer to Draco however his wished without reprecussion, "how are you this fine and glorious morning?"

Had Draco not recently convinced Fred to place the management of the shop off on others and go into teaching small children, he would have started to harp the slightly older twin to do so. Still, Draco monotonously replied, "Oh Great and Wonderful Imparter of Knowledge," another part of their deal, Draco was suddenly glad this would be ending today, "I remain impartial to this day until given a reason to feel otherwise."

Fred maintained his sickening tone and inquired, "Might blueberry pancakes with peanut butter and orange juice **(1) **persuade you, my persistent little rain cloud, into the light on this, the last day of your forced worship to the idol that is me?"

Draco kept his face impassive as he replied, "Two, might dissuade me from raining on your light and three might give me enough to pull off a cheery disposition in this fiasco your brother is making."

Fred held the plate and cup in front of the blond and replied, "Four, but I demand that you don't instigate Ron."

Draco took the plate and replied, "Done."

"Aw, but then I don't get to hold you back, Love." The voice that said that was suddenly whispering in his ear, "I so love holding your writhing form close to mine stopping you from a sudden," a nibble on his ear, "outburst."

Draco whispered back, "Why not just skip straight to the _holding_?"

Fred then interrupted the whispering they thought he couldn't hear, "Because that would leave me alone, and that's not something I'll let you do Drakey-poo."

Draco groaned as George released him and sat in the stool next to him. Fred handed George his food without protest and the three soon left to face their doom.

-

Draco laughed as his daughter crawled on top of the strong, lanky, sleeping man who had sired her and tried to eat his nose. Draco's quick reflexes were all that saved Evangelina from knocking skulls with him as he shot up confused. As George slowly understood what had happened, Draco remembered the look on Molly's face when they told her that Draco was going to have a little Weaslette (that was what the doctor had told them at the time). The woman that had grudgingly accepted that George was dating one of Arthur's worst enemies looked as if she had just shit kittens and damn near fainted. These thoughts aided him in making funny faces to amuse his first daughter. His son, feeling left out in Draco's other arm started to change the color of his previously bright orange hair to a deep purple **(2)**. Draco turned to the other twin as his fiancé asked, "Time for breakfast?"

Draco merely kissed the man deeply and left the room with a wink knowing he'd understand.

-

"Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!" Evangelina **(3) **yelled out before she ran off to place a few select items on the train for a few unfortunate students.

Their other child, Aubrey **(4)**, let a nervous smile slip through his calm facade before kissing each of his parents on the cheek, and saying, "We'll miss you."

Draco gave his son, who was currently sporting deep green mid-back hair and elf-like ears, a gentle hug before his husband swooped in and practically tried to squeeze the life out of him (but was actually trying to squeeze a true smile out). When George's endeavors proved successful, Draco gave one more gentle touch to the son who was so much like him in nature and said, "You'll do fine, just try to be yourself, we'll be proud of you both as long as you do that."

George finished, "But we'll love you even if you don't, kiddo."

"Now could you go find Evey and tell her that she better not get caught--" d

"--if she wants us to keep stocking her misdeeds." g

"Remember to write as often as you can--" d

"-- because we want to know how everything is going--" g

"--because we love you and your sister--" d

"-- and we're going to miss you both soooo much." g

Together now, "You're going to miss the train is you don't hurry."

And with that they sent the slightly older twin to make the slightly younger twin's pranks a bit less noticeable and a bit more devious.

-

Draco watched as the first of his children was called up to the stage to receive his diploma, tempted to laugh at the rainbow style and elf ears his son had decided to sport this day. Both of his children had graduated with honors and would be starting post-graduation work shortly. Beside him George seemed to have permanently attached his eye to the camera and on the other side their six year old son sat riveted on the foreboding figure in black who was handing out the diplomas. The snarky professor made an amazing headmaster (an anal system of organization certainly helped) but both of the children had felt weird being under the rule of their uncle and his husband and Draco was sure that this newest one would be worse as he had developed some kind of hero worship for the dark man. Suddenly everyone was standing and rushing to hug their kids and the Weasley-Malfoy family followed suit. Brennan ran off into the crowd to find his two of his four favorite people in the world and the two he left behind calmly followed arm in arm until George laughed.

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Something funny, Love?"

George smiled at his husband of seventeen years and replied, "One night led to all of this. One night out of the norm and you sent my life on an entirely different track." George bent down to give his husband a kiss, "and I couldn't be any happier." Draco found it amazing that George still tasted the same after all these years; sure, some of the passion was gone, but it had become far more loving in return.

"Ewww, Daddy! Did you really have to molest Papa's mouth in front of the entire school? Come on now!"

They pulled out of the kiss to smile at their children and George dramatically wiped his mouth while Draco responded, "Who says he doing the molesting?"

* * *

**(1)** Don't knock it 'til you try it.

**(2) **Metamorphous is Black family Trait.

**(3)** Evangeline means good news or the Gospel.

**(4)** Aubrey Name meaning elfin king, derived from the Germanic Alberic, which is composed of alb (elf, supernatural being) and ric (ruler, king)


End file.
